Champagne
by S.Walden
Summary: This was supposed to be a joke... it always has been. What did we do? ...what did we do? Taito/Jyoumato/Taishirou
1. Chapter 1

Champagne

Summary: This was supposed to be a joke... it always has been. What did we do? ...what did we do? Jyoumato/Taishirou/Taito

* * *

[1]

Blue eyes fluttered open, filling with darkness. The next thing he immediately noticed was the small area he was in, his body cramped onto one side. He reached out with his right hand, feeling smooth skin and wrinkled cloth, then cold tile. With a groan, the blonde sat up and tried to keep his eyes open. He couldn't force himself from being half-lidded as he stood.

 _Where is my shirt?_ Was his first thought. As he shuffled his boots around he realized he felt nauseous, but he held it down when he felt the silk of his black dress shirt. He felt around the walls to stabilize himself and tried reapplying his shirt when he remembered the body near his feet. He gave it a gentle kick with the side of his foot, then remembered further: _This isn't high school. Who the Hell is that? Why is it so damn dark in here? Fuck. This shirt... a button's missing now._

Yamato reached around and found a light switch, his calloused hands slipping over it. The light filled what he now realized was a broom closet of some kind. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, they fell upon bronzed skin, muscle, and fluffy brown hair. _Fuck. Fuck!_

"Get up, damn it!" Yamato barked, kicking good and hard this time and the man at his feet turned and tossed his arms about.

"Wuzzah?"

"Wake up," the blonde said, kneeling down, tapping the other's face.

"Oh, hey, Yamato. My head hurts."

"I bet. Thank God it seems you threw up in the mop bucket," the blonde shrugged.

"Guess I outdrank you after all," he chuckled. "W-What time is it?"

"I. Have. No. Idea."

"Did, did I miss my graduation?"

"No..." the blonde seethed, "I think you celebrated just fine."

"Wait, what...?"

Yamato ran a hand through his hair, across his face. "...what did we do? What did we do?"

"...why are you so worked up?" Taichi giggled. Obviously, he wasn't completely sobered up yet or he would be freaking out, too.

"This was supposed to be a _joke_ , it always has been..." Yamato found himself mumbling, feeling around for his lighter and smokes. He took one out and Taichi sat up further, a serious look finally glossing across his face.

"I-I don't understand."

"You're drunk."

"Yamato," the other whined, finding his feet. Barely.

"We fucked. Is that clear enough?" Yamato hissed, breathing smoke in his best friend's face.

"No," Taichi grinned. Then the blonde turned away from him and he leaned closer, "No, you're kidding."

"...what am I going to tell Jyou?" the blonde whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Champagne

Summary: This was supposed to be a joke... it always has been. What did we do? ...what did we do? Jyoumato/Taishirou/Taito

A/N: This chapter was short, but there was no way around it. I promise future chapters will be fun-filled x.x Thanks for reading and please review~

* * *

[2]

"...you didn't wonder where I was?" Yamato questioned, sitting down at the table.

Jyou had always been beautiful, and even though they had fought about him cutting his hair short, now Yamato didn't mind so much. He was beautiful either way. There was something about the way Jyou's skin glowed in the light and how he ignored the mysterious stain on his doctor's coat, even while finding time in the middle of the night to eat.

"I told you I had to leave early for my shift," Jyou reminded. "...you got loaded, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You're not in your late teens anymore. You're going to die of renal failure or stroke."

"Look, it was just a one time thing," the blonde snapped, a little too loudly. Even the nurses that knew him didn't know Yamato to raise his voice... Okay, maybe they knew the blonde for his temper, but definetly not with Jyou. The two were like the dream couple around the surgical ward, having little problems compared to co-workers.

"I'm just joking with you. You're not one to be so uptight," Jyou chuckled. "Can't believe Taichi finished that degree though. I thought for sure he would just blow off the last month and call it quits."

"Heh, yeah..." Yamato whispered.

"Mmm? What's up? Something's wrong. I can tell," Jyou said, reaching his hand across to Yamato's, who pulled back. He raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you and Taichi got in a huge fight. You always let him get under your skin."

The blonde rolled his eyes at the thought and tried to keep his eyes from darting to the right, anywhere if just not to look his decade-long-boyfriend in the eyes. "You know how it is," Yamato mumbled from behind his knuckles.

Jyou could see they lacked any kind of cuts and his lover's face didn't seem bruised.

In turn, Yamato had made sure to go home and change first- a long sleeve turtleneck, as he didn't know what kind of marks Taichi had left on him. Definetly not the kind Jyou was considering. "I gotta go," Yamato said.

"Does the band need you this late?"

"I meant home," Yamato corrected, heading for the door. "I had too much to drink and I guess I haven't slept it all off like I thought. That's all."

"Like I said, you're not a kid anymore."

"Nah, I'm not," Yamato replied, shutting the door behind him.

Jyou glanced over at his boyfriend's plate, barely picked at. Then, when he looked up and felt eyes staring at him, he turned back to see fellow surgeon, Brad; nurse, Nana; and pediatrician Tomaru, all giving him strange looks. "W-What?"

"He's hiding something. He does a shit job of hiding it, too," Tomaru said, sweeping around the edge of the table.

"He just looks tired," Brad replied. "He doesn't do well at those stupid social functions, right?"

Jyou shrugged when Nana chimed in, "Oh, come on. Don't be as naïve as he is."

"You guys just want something to gossip about since the ER has been slow as Hell tonight. Go find a patient to theorize about," Jyou breathed, finishing off the sandwich in front of him and Yamato's fries, too.

* * *

Taichi had rushed home in the wee hours of the morning, which for any other couple, you would expect the other to be asleep, but Koushiro wasn't like other boyfriends. He was wide awake at six AM, having attended the graduation, gotten his required hours of sleep, and woke up fresh and ear- okay, he had been up all night working on his next operating system.

"There you are. I would have stayed, but you know. Deadlines," Koushiro said, typing away.

"Right," Taichi breathed, walking into the center of their living room. Soon, there would be kids roaming around, if they ever found a surrogate. He stared at the back of the burgundy hair boy's head, recalling how he had memorized every tuft and his feet dragged forward.

The entire thing had been amusing a few hours ago and now, Taichi almost blamed himself for a second. Then he realized it was all Yamato's fault. It was always Ishida's fault. This made him growl as his stomach filled with butterflies.

"You look like you had a good time," Koushiro chided, turning in his chair as his boyfriend slumped to the bathroom, dragging his feet.

Taichi could never hold anything back from the love of his life, especially from someone who would figure it out given enough time. The brunette imagined Yamato would do his best to lie about the situation as long as possible, just to make himself miserable. Taichi wanted to get things over with. Exasperated, he blurted, "I slept with Yamato."

Koushiro seemed to not hear him as the boy's mind went into processing mode. "So... that's where you were all night? I had roses. Bubblebath. Dinner."

"No you didn't."

"I would have if you hadn't wandered off drunk," Koushiro stated. His stoic talk was the equivalent of Taichi trying to outtalk through yelling. In otherwords, the little geek was angry.

"I'm sorry, Koush," Taichi urged, nearly pulling his hair out. "You know it's all that bastard's fault anyway! He's always hitting on me just to piss Jyou off and he knows I don't drink much-!"

"We'll... work things out, like we always do," Koushiro replied, giving that adorable smile that had captured Taichi's heart ages ago.

Relieved, Taichi threw himself into the mercy of Koushiro's arms and pressed his cheek against the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Champagne

Summary: This was supposed to be a joke... it always has been. What did we do? ...what did we do? Jyoumato/Taishirou/Taito

* * *

[3]

"Fuck, that's not the right chord," Yamato muttered, his fingers fumbling. He hadn't been able to concentrate since _it_ happened. He could only picture smooth, muscular arms pulling him close and his tongue wrapped in another.

Taichi was also sitting not far from him, so that didn't help matters. Yamato glanced over, giving a growl to indicate his grumpiness. He had just wanted to practice _alone_ , so much so he had lied and told the others he was ill. Now he had his amp cranked to max, annoying his downstairs nieghbor, who kept banging with a broom.

"We have to talk," Taichi insisted for the hundreth time.

Yamato ignored him with a strong power chord. "Noooope."

"This is all your fault, you know. Having a crush on me and shit," Taichi was saying. "Koushiro..."

Yamato's eyes widened, "I know that voice. You told Koushiro didn't you?"

"Did you tell Jyou?"

"Fuck no," Yamato breathed. "And I don't have a crush on you."

"Then why do you kiss me on the cheek when the four of us go out? Or, or, talk about how hard my dick is in the whispers of my ear? Huh, Yamato?"

"...because I'm horny?"

"That's not an answer!"

"I only kiss you on the cheek to make Jyou jealous, man," Yamato breathed. "We're best friends, not lovers. I think that's obvious."

"Is it?" Taichi asked frantically. He glanced to the blonde, more occupied with his guitar than unraveling what had happened between them. Taichi couldn't believe it and began pacing.

"What did Koushiro say?" Yamato insisted again, annoyed by Taichi's lack of composure.

"N-Nothing. He seemed... like he expected it."

"...what, really?" Yamato breathed, finally setting down the guitar.

"...what if I love you, Yamato? What if we've been fooling ourselves?" Taichi questioned as if he was contemplating the reasoning behind black holes.

"Let's... date, then," Yamato suggested uneasily, throwing a leg over one knee and taking out a cigarette.

Taichi went white as a ghost. "Eh?"

"Let's see if this is just one of those... sexual tension things or if we really love one another. I mean, I would rather die than see you hurt, Taichi. You've always meant a lot to me, even if we don't talk as often as we used to. You're better than me, too; I've always admired you."

"You've got everything," Taichi whispered. "How can you _admire_ me?"

"Let's just say... you handle things better," Yamato replied.

"...I don't know. You would have to tell Jyou. I can't go behind his back."

Yamato laughed at this. "I'd rather not."

"So you're going to cheat on him?" Taichi asked with a sly smile.

"If it doesn't work out, then, no harm done. He never needs to know."

"This is all your fault," Taichi repeated.

"Why? Because I was celebrating with you?" Yamato hissed, already getting defensive. "Sorry if I got carried away. You didn't have to return the favor."

"...what _do_ you remember?" Taichi wondered.

Yamato was pretty damn sure he remembered sticking his hand between Taichi's legs, leading him to the janitor closet, and sticking a tongue down his throat. He never would intend it to go further, though, unless it was some farfetched fantasy. Yamato was lost a moment, thinking of many a time he had gained some kind of upper hand on the brunette, forcing him onto his hands and knees and taking him. But that was just playful fighting.

"Yamato?" Taichi insisted, his tone growing more worried with the passing second. "You're worrying me, man. What do you know?!"

The blonde chuckled. "It's fuzzy."

"Me... too," Taichi admitted.

"When do we tell them?" Yamato asked with a smile. He was sort of looking forward to experiencing something outside Jyou. Aside a short lived, friendly and mistake of a relationship with Sora, Jyou had been his one and only, but he had always imagined what things would be like with Taichi. Yamato was eager to drag the brunette to bed that second, but perhaps he just wanted to cover the guilt over what he was about to do.

"...ah, soon," Taichi admitted, finally taking a seat. "You're enjoying this way too much. I can see it. How much of a crush do you have on me, Yamato?!"

"Maybe you've forgotten, but if someone wants me, who am I to deny them? Or was, I suppose," Yamato corrected, thinking of high school. Even though he was doing just that, he would have never considered cheating on Jyou. Something inside him seemed to burn and he grew quiet.

"I played around in my day. I know your game," Taichi admitted, "I'm telling Koushiro the minute I see him again- about your stupid plan. I don't care what you do, but don't fucking string me along like one of your one night stands or so help me, I will kill this friendship."

"Right," Yamato whispered, his mind drifting to Taichi's lips as he spoke. "See you tonight, then."

* * *

The blonde wasn't sure how much time he spent primping in the mirror. Probably a thousand times the fraction that Taichi was. Yamato hadn't been this nervous since he had tried to impress Jyou when they were still "new".

Jyou raised an eyebrow, glancing over at his boyfriend. "Are we going somewhere you're not telling me about tonight?"

"Ah, you're not invited, Jyou. This is a band, guy, thing," Yamato said, thinking of an excuse quickly.

Jyou didn't really believe that and he was beginning to worry. His boyfriend didn't keep things from him. Ever. Also, since when do they guys hang out looking _like that_? Usually Yamato pulled on a ratty pair of jeans and his leather jacket when the band was going to be out late.

"Is this some kinda surprise party? My birthday isn't for months."

"Ugh, I told you," Yamato breathed, straightning his collar.

Jyou stepped up behind the blonde, pushing his chin into the other's shoulder. He helped Yamato button the black and gray dress shirt- he always needed at least three attempts otherwise. "Come on. Tell me what's going on."

"Jyou, I'm going to be late," Yamato urged, rushing from the bathroom to slip on his shoes near the door.

"I'm just going to ask Taichi."

"Don't ask him!" Yamato barked from the doorway. "He doesn't know anything."

"You may as well have just admitted to my face he knows _everything_ ," Jyou teased. He then went over to Yamato and reached in for a kiss. The blonde felt warm lips against his cheek but he pulled away with a strange whine as he opened the door. "Yamato...?"

The door closed.

* * *

"He's such a damn girl," Taichi muttered, looking at his watch. "He said eight. It's eight o' five."

"He's not really _late_ ," Koushiro noted from his desk.

"He's the one that needs to see where this damn thing goes for his own sick satisfaction. He should be on time."

"Yet... you're indulging him?"

"You're indulging me!"

"...because you know what's going to happen right?" Koushiro questioned, turning to look the beautiful brunette in his chocolate eyes. He was damn stunning in that fit tee and slacks. He had a coat hanging over the chair nearby, tossed aside when he declared he was sweaty (from pacing too much, Koushiro figured).

"Huh?"

"You two are going to start arguing. Yamato's going to flip the table. You're going to punch him in the face for making a scene... then I'll have to spend half the night putting your body on ice."

Taichi grinned, "That sounds lovely..."

"Taichi!" Koushiro barked, his face red.

"What?" the other chuckled. "I'm just sayin'."

A knock at the door.

"For fucking finally," Taichi muttered, opening the door. Yamato was standing there, looking between his feet. His idle hands squirmed in his pockets. When blue eyes finally peered out from the blonde bangs hanging in his eyes, he grimaced.

" _What_?" he snorted.

"You're late," Taichi said with a smile. "So, shall we get going?"

"Wait," Yamato said, shoving past his best friend. He marched over to Koushiro. Taichi noted a lovely cologne wafting in the air. "Koushiro!"

Koushiro crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "You're looking equisite, Yamato."

"You can't be okay with this," Yamato urged. _Please tell me anything so I can just forget this mess and go home._

"I think you need to see your theory through," Koushiro replied.

"Damn it, Koushiro," Yamato huffed. "Tell me I'm a dick for wanting to take Taichi!"

"I'm a little tired of dealing with this unresolved tension, myself," Koushiro chuckled. Taichi was absolutely _burning_ and threatening Koushiro's life through charades.

"...I don't believe this," Yamato sighed, turning back to Taichi, who quickly composed himself. "I guess we're going."

"What? You don't want to date me all of a sudden, Ishida?" Taichi snickered.

"Hey, you should be _honored_ ," Yamato snorted as the two shut the door behind them.

Koushiro could hear his lover's laughter all the way to the elevator. Then, the phone near his computer began to ring. "Hello? Izumi speaking."

"Ah, Koushiro... Is Taichi there?"

"Oh, so you heard huh? Trying to stop the date?" Koushiro sighed, going back to his computer clicking.

Jyou checked the volume on his cell. "...say again?"

"Their date. You were hoping to call and get Taichi to trash this entire idea. To be fair, your boyfriend seems to have some unresolved issues."

"Tell me about it," Jyou muttered, then shook his head. "Date? What date?"

"Yamato... didn't tell you?"

"Tell me _what_?"

Koushiro stifled a chuckle, spinning in his chair. "Those imbeciles think they slept together in that broom closet."

"Eh? But they both passed out before the two of us would kill them if _anything did happen_ ," Jyou blurted. "What date?" he repeated.

"Yamato thinks if he and Taichi go on a date, it'll prove their feelings for another."

"You mean the intense hatred or their urge to cause trouble?"

Koushiro frowned, "Both, by the end of the night."

Jyou grinned. "So, that's why he isn't talking to me. He thinks I'm going to actually _worry_."

"You are a bit of a pessimist..."

"Hey," Jyou remarked. "You and I both know they wouldn't last the evening."

"Of course. That's why I'm not worried."

Jyou hummed to himself a moment. "So, what are we; the lonely boyfriends, going to do about this, Koushiro?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What is going through that mind of yours, Kido?"


End file.
